


Вакцинация (Vaccination)

by GoldyGry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Когда не помог даже жёсткий карантин...
Kudos: 4





	Вакцинация (Vaccination)

«…Число заразившихся в мире преодолело рубеж в один миллиард. В результате заражения умерло более 450 тысяч человек, выздоровело менее 20 тысяч. Наибольшее количество смертей приходится на…»

Блэк Хэт неприязненно скривился, откладывая газету в сторону, и мрачно уставился куда-то в пустоту.

На первый взгляд могло показаться странным, что подобные новости вызывали у него недовольство. Болезни, страдания и смерти людей определённо были тем, чем демон искренне и неприкрыто наслаждался. Но очевидно, всё же не в таких масштабах. Загадочная пандемия выкашивала человечество похлеще печально известной средневековой чумы, а в полной мере наслаждаться лицезрением человеческих страданий можно было лишь тогда, когда было кому страдать. Смысла же упиваться горем лишь жалкой кучки оставшихся в живых людей демон не видел. Да и для бизнеса настали не лучшие времена…

Блэк Хэт сердито фыркнул и перевёл взгляд на часы. До назначенного времени оставалась ровно одна минута. Блэк Хэт не любил ждать, а значит, можно было быть уверенным, что Флюг уже спешит сюда или даже покорно стоит за дверью, ожидая аудиенции. Демон терпеливо дождался, пока секундная стрелка обогнёт полный круг, – и криво ухмыльнулся, услыхав робкий стук в дверь. Что ж, в пунктуальности Флюгу нельзя было отказать.

– Входи.

Дверь слабо скрипнула, и в проёме показалась улыбающаяся физиономия Деменции.

Безучастное выражение Блэк Хэта мгновенно сменилось раздражением, и улыбка девушки испарилась.

– Я ждал не тебя.

– Знаю. Это Флюг… Флюг, это он должен был прийти… но он, в общем…

– Что?!

– …он заболел и не придёт, – нервно сглотнув, закончила та.

Блэк Хэту показалось, что он ослышался.

– Не придёт? Заболел? – опасно прошипел он, и мгновенно выпущенные когти со скрипом вонзились в столешницу. – Да даже если он переломал себе все кости – пусть хоть ползком сюда является, чтобы отчитаться перед мной!!!

Деменция сжалась у двери. Несмотря на недалёкий ум, о чём буквально гласило её имя, и иррациональную страсть к боссу, она прекрасно понимала, когда не стоит пересекать черту и испытывать судьбу. В данный момент Блэк Хэт лишь с трудом сдерживал свою ярость, и девушка совершенно не желала, чтобы та оказалась направлена на неё.

– Мне плевать, что с ним и в каком он состоянии. Не может идти сам – надо было притащить его сюда!!!

– Ну, говорить он тоже не может… – пискнула ящерка, сжимаясь под гневным взглядом босса. – У него что-то с горлом… короче, он никакой, – наконец выдохнула она.

Пару мгновений Блэк Хэт, в ярости увеличившийся почти втрое и выпустивший шипы, всерьёз размышлял, стоит ли ему сорваться на Деменцию, принёсшую ему плохие вести, или же сразу телепортироваться к Флюгу и устроить взбучку непосредственно ему, посмевшему заболеть в самое неподходящее время. Но поразмыслив, всё же решил сдержаться. Нравилось это демону или нет – Флюг был одним из его лучших работников, и чем скорее он оклемается от своего недомогания, тем лучше.

– Что с ним? – наконец произнёс демон, медленно возвращаясь в привычную гуманоидную форму. – Что-то настолько серьёзное? – он скользнул взглядом по лежавшей на столе газете, и в глубине его чёрной души заворочалось мерзкое, неприятное предчувствие.

– Ну, он не может говорить, не может есть и нормально дышать… – Деменция задумалась, вспоминая симптомы. – И у него зашкаливает температура, кажется, он пробовал сбивать её, но ничего не действует… 5.0.5 приглядывает за ним.

Неприятное предчувствие усилилось.

– Никто не покидал особняк? Никто не выходил за пределы острова?

– Абсолютно! Всё, как велено, карантин и полная изоляция, – согласно закивала Деменция, и Блэк Хэт машинально кивнул в ответ. Врать девушка не умела и всегда говорила то, что думала, – а значит, можно было не сомневаться в правдивости её слов. Значит, что бы ни скосило Флюга, – это была явно не загадочная новая болезнь, а значит, рано или поздно доктор поправится. Лучше бы, конечно, рано – для его же, Флюга, блага…

– Так! – спустя минуту раздумий наконец произнёс демон, и Деменция невольно вздрогнула. – Меня не будет три дня – важная встреча. Ты и 5.0.5 – поставьте Флюга на ноги, или я за себя не отвечаю.

– Но…

– Как вы будете это делать, мне плевать. К моему возвращению Флюг должен как минимум адекватно мыслить и разговаривать, чтобы лично доложить мне о ходе эксперимента. Всё понятно?!

– Так точно…

– Отлично, – мрачно подытожил демон. – Три дня. А теперь – вон!

* * * * * * * * * *

Блэк Хэт вернулся на четвёртый день. Мрачный как туча (встреча явно не задалась), он помрачнел ещё больше, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ перепуганной Деменции. Состояние Флюга не только не улучшилось, но кажется, стало ещё хуже. Девушка неприкрыто дрожала и нервно кусала губы – а лишь очень немногие вещи могли заставить Деменцию искренне волноваться и переживать, тем более за Флюга, которого обычно она в грош ни ставила.

В очередной раз выгнав её вон, Блэк Хэт заперся в своём кабинете и погрузился в тяжёлые раздумья.

Будучи буквально злом во плоти, Блэк Хэт искренне плевать хотел на самочувствие, здоровье и жизнь своих подчинённых. Он действительно не ощущал ничего похожего на сочувствие при мысли о, возможно, умирающем в жутких мучениях Флюге, – скорее уж, наоборот, мог бы только порадоваться… но почему-то радости не было. И поразмыслив, Блэк Хэт догадался, почему.

Проблема была в том, что Флюг был действительно, по-настоящему хорош. Хорош практически во всём, что он делал, и компетентен во многих областях науки. Хотя демон прекрасно понимал, что незаменимых людей нет (в конце концов, Флюг всё равно когда-нибудь умрёт по вполне естественным причинам), но всё же это был, чего греха таить, превосходный работник, выполняющий свою работу качественно, добросовестно и с гордостью. И потерять его столь внезапно и по столь тривиальной причине, как какая-то болезнь…

Блэк Хэт скривился. Как же хрупки были эти люди! Даже незначительная простуда с лёгкостью нарушала размеренный ход их жизни, вынуждая забывать о работе, а что-то посерьёзнее, вроде этого нового вируса, могло запросто свести в могилу…

Демон снова поглядел на злополучную газету, которая так и осталась лежать на краю стола. Блэк Хэт практически ничего не смыслил в медицине, но симптомы и скорость развития болезни (по крайней мере, со слов Деменции) просто поразительно совпадали с теми, что приписывались новому заболеванию. И если так, то Флюгу оставалось самое большее пара дней…

Блэк Хэт нахмурился. Нет, его по-прежнему не заботил сам Флюг, но теперь его мысли потекли в несколько ином направлении. Если всё-таки предположить, что учёный умудрился подцепить ту самую болезнь – то каким же образом это могло случиться, если ни он, ни кто-то ещё не покидал пределы острова? И почему, в таком случае, не заразились 5.0.5 и Деменция? Потому что не люди? Кажется, коварная болезнь была опасна лишь для людей, а значит, генетически изменённые организмы были вне зоны риска. Насчёт себя Блэк Хэт тоже не волновался – организм демона не был подвластен человеческим бактериям и вирусам. Те же немногие наивные бедняги, которым каким-то чудом удавалось просочиться внутрь, погибали (как злорадно надеялся Блэк Хэт, в страшных муках) самое большее через пару часов, не выдержав мощного демонического иммунитета, так что в самом худшем случае Блэк Хэт отделывался лишь банальным чихом…

Внезапно демон замер, остекленевшим глазом буравя стену перед собой. Неприятное предчувствие, впервые проявившее себя несколько дней назад, вернулось вновь, и на этот раз Блэк Хэт ощутил почти физический дискомфорт. А что, если… если… нет, бред…

Блэк Хэт устало потёр виски. Он был единственным, кто покидал остров с момента карантинного режима. Он был единственным, кто – теоретически – мог подцепить вирус и при этом не заболеть. И он был единственным, кого видел Флюг… Последние кусочки паззла сложились вместе, и Блэк Хэт издал нечто среднее между стоном и рыком.

Что ж, по крайней мере, причина была найдена. Слабое утешение. Лекарства от этой напасти пока не существовало, уровень летальности зашкаливал, а значит, жить Флюгу осталось…

Блэк Хэт в бессильной ярости схватил газету и разорвал на сотни мелких кусочков. Выпустив пар, он кинулся прочь из своего кабинета.

* * * * * * * * * *

5.0.5, тихо и жалобно поскуливая, со всей возможной осторожностью обтирал тщедушное тощее тело, лежавшее на полу на матрасе, влажной губкой. Мишка был до того убит горем, что даже не испугался при появлении знакомой зловещей фигуры в чёрном цилиндре.

– Бау? – вопросительно прошептал он.

Блэк Хэт поглядел на распластанного на полу Флюга, затем перевёл взгляд на синий эксперимент.

– Вон, – коротко велел демон. 5.0.5 заколебался. – Дальше я.

Мишка испуганно кивнул, бросил губку в ведро с водой и поспешил прочь из комнаты.

Блэк Хэт пристально уставился на Флюга, поймав себя на мысли, что впервые видит учёного с тех пор, как ему стало известно о его болезни. Учёный никогда не выглядел особо здоровым, но внешность была обманчива. Флюг добросовестно делал все прививки (и обычно ставил их себе сам) и старался поддерживать себя в форме, чтобы как минимум хорошо выполнять свою работу и не подводить босса. Если же заболевал – прикладывал все усилия для скорейшего выздоровления, а бывало, работал и больным, чтобы закончить нужный заказ в срок…

Блэк Хэт издал тяжёлый вздох. Если его предположения верны, оставался лишь один способ спасти Флюга. Отчаянный, рискованный и с гораздо большей вероятностью способный убить, нежели вылечить. Но это был единственный шанс.

Блэк Хэт выпустил многочисленные щупальца. Извиваясь, они плотно обернулись вокруг конечностей Флюга и приподняли над полом, заставив учёного безвольно обвиснуть, словно жалкую марионетку. Блэк Хэт придвинулся почти вплотную, принюхиваясь к пациенту.

Кислотно-гнилостный запах ударил в его узкие ноздри, и Блэк Хэт поморщился. В любое другое время он бы позлорадствовал над серьёзными мучениями человека, но сейчас почувствовал лишь беспокойство. Тот действительно был на грани жизни и смерти, и Блэк Хэт был совершенно не уверен, что его план сработает. Но по крайней мере, терять ему точно было нечего. Без попытки лечения Флюг однозначно был обречён.

Демон придвинулся ещё ближе. Кончик одного из щупалец слегка приподнял край размякшего от пота пакета, сильнее открывая шею и край подбородка. Блэк Хэт приоткрыл рот, и его длинный раздвоенный язык осторожно прошёлся по шее Флюга.

Блэк Хэт был уверен, что Флюг пребывает в глубоком обмороке, и потому по-настоящему удивился, когда тот вздрогнул от слабого прикосновения к шее. Приоткрыв глаза, учёный мутно уставился на открывшуюся перед ним картину. Очевидно, жуткая серая морда со светящимися клыками была последним, что он ожидал увидеть, и из горла его вырвался слабый хрип ужаса.

– Заткнись, – мгновенно среагировал Блэк Хэт, пресекая попытку паники. – Заткнись и слушай, Флюг. Ты заразился от меня. Я не болею вашими болезнями, но всё равно могу быть носителем, хоть и на короткий срок. Плохая новость – тебе хватило времени заразиться. Хорошая новость – у меня к этому иммунитет и я могу передать его тебе. Снова плохая новость – ты можешь не выдержать и помереть ещё быстрее. И снова хорошая – терять тебе уже точно нечего, а шанс выздороветь, хоть и маленький, всё-таки есть. Так что я советую тебе не дёргаться и вытерпеть то, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать. Выбора у тебя всё равно нет, Флюг. Вопросы?

Даже за чёрными очками, абсолютно бессмысленными в полумраке комнаты, было видно расширившееся от ужаса глаза учёного. Флюг испуганно сглотнул, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Получалось не очень – сильный жар, слабость и истощение мешали ясно соображать. Блэк Хэт же на удивление терпеливо ждал.

Наконец, Флюг слабо кивнул и обречённо замер. Блэк Хэт снова придвинулся к шее учёного. Кончик языка прошёлся по ней, выбирая подходящую точку. Демон крепче сжал Флюга щупальцами, чуть нагнул голову, коснувшись щекой шеи Флюга, и один из его клыков царапнул нежную кожу.

Блэк Хэт знал, что болезнь поражает органы дыхания, и потому всерьёз удивился обнаружившимся вокальным данным учёного. Флюг взвыл на весь особняк, и несмотря на сильную хватку, отчаянно задёргался, стараясь освободиться. Демон ещё крепче сжал Флюга щупальцами и отстранился, напряжённо наблюдая за реакцией пациента.

Флюг кричал и дёргался так, словно кровь в его жилах внезапно превратилась в едкую кислоту. В какой-то мере, так оно и было – яд Блэк Хэта нёс мучения и смерть практически любому живому существу. И лишь в редчайших случаях, яд мог подарить исцеление и жизнь – при определённой дозировке, а главное, личном желании укусившего. Блэк Хэт от всей своей чёрной души надеялся, что капля его ядовитой слюны будет способна победить обнаглевший вирус, оккупировавший организм учёного.

«Нет, гадёныш, тебе не победить. Флюг принадлежит мне и только мне, и только мне решать, когда и от чего ему умереть…»

Спустя пять минут крик Флюга внезапно оборвался, и учёный жалко обмяк в щупальцах демона. Наступившая тишина была столь резкой, что Блэк Хэт забеспокоился. Он опять придвинулся ближе, втягивая в себя запах Флюга.

Тот изменился. Едва заметно, почти неуловимо. Блэк Хэт продолжал принюхиваться, пока наконец не кивнул с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Смерть. В болезненном запахе Флюга больше не чувствовалось смрада приближавшейся смерти.

Блэк Хэт на удивление осторожно уложил притихшего Флюга обратно на матрас и с минуту постоял, слушая его спокойное, выровнявшееся дыхание. Утомлённый страшной болезнью и не менее страшным лечением, Флюг крепко спал. К счастью, организм учёного принял сомнительную помощь, и теперь для выздоровления ему требовалось лишь время…

Блэк Хэт вышел из комнаты – и практически сразу столкнулся с ожидавшими за дверью 5.0.5 и Деменцией. Оба испуганно замерли, с опаской вглядываясь в невозмутимое лицо своего босса.

– Жить будет, – развеял их страхи Блэк Хэт. – Присматривайте за ним и постарайтесь не угробить – он ещё слишком слаб… – и помолчав, добавил. – Неделя отпуска. Всем троим.


End file.
